


Goodbye Hero

by Wonderingweirdo



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderingweirdo/pseuds/Wonderingweirdo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Goodbye Hero

Dearest Chad,

I miss you terribly, your loss felt so much more personal and a world without you is so difficult. You were my superhero, my light that guided me that I was never too less to be the best. You were a hero both onscreen and in reality, the world was so much more better with you but as your true admirer I hope to hold this precious barton with likeminded people saving the world from discriminating, sexist and horrid people one person at a time.

I sit scrolling through every tiny bit of information of your life on internet, watch all your movies over and over again. But no matter what I do or omit to do, your loss feels so terrible, we all lost you too young. You had wanted to be a writer and direct movies, you had a vision for the society that you had planned to reflect on your creation. I cannot explain this sadness that is pulling me down the bottomless pit making me question my own goals for life. It is so painful to think that you endured so much of pain with a smile on your face never missing an opportunity to help others. You made me believe that the world has finally found the change that was long due and everyone was here in this wonderful place safe. I laughed every time the character of Sam Wilson commented on your appearance in your panther suit in Civil War but the last scene when you informed that vegence would not control you was the prayer I needed so much in my life. Every public appearance you were in, you were always such a sweet and kind person, never looking tired or troubled. Every single screen apperance you had was valuable and thought you taught that acting was all about getting into the skin of character. An important lesson you taught me that it does not matter how your story starts or where you come from but all that it matters is where you want to go. You made me belive in myself and more than an actor to me, you were my hero, you saved me and made me feel included in this world. The news of your death left me with such a sad feeling and no one is here to understand it, I feel absolutely terrible that you were in such pain and yet you did not quit. You kept doing what you loved and I am delighted that even in your worst days you had the company of your beloved family. I will always miss you but I hope the world remember you, I do pray that the next time color of skin is not the scale to judge a person, they remember that you were a hero to so many and they remember that you changed so many lives. I do not know as to who might feel the same but you are my saviour and the original Black Panther, no one can ever replace the character that you so meticulously gave life too. I pray for your family that they get the strength to go through the worst of times. You are gone far too early but your legacy will always be remembered and your contribution will always be rejoiced.

To a true hero, who taught the world to live your life everyday doing what you love, to help those who can not return the favour and always pass every storm with a smile. I love you and you will be missed. Bye


End file.
